The present invention relates to a semiconductor device manufacturing method and a semiconductor technique. Particularly, the invention is concerned with a technique which is effective in its application to a semiconductor device having a small-sized package structure.
A CSP (Chip Size Package) or the like having an external package size almost equal to or slightly larger than that of a semiconductor chip permits a high-density packaging corresponding to bare chip packaging and is relatively low in its manufacturing cost. With these advantages, there is now an increasing demand for CSP in the field of small-sized, light-weight electronic devices such as portable information devices, digital cameras, and notebook type personal computers.
In connection with the CSP, various package forms are available. But there generally is adopted a Ball Grip Array (BGA) structure wherein solder bumps are attached to one side of a package substrate with a semiconductor chip mounted thereon and are reflow-soldered to a surface of a printed wiring board. Particularly, in the case of a thin multi-pin CSP, a TCP (Tape Carrier Package) type BGA (tape BGA) is most popular wherein a package substrate with a semiconductor chip mounted thereon is constituted by such an insulating tape as a polyimide tape. As to the TCP using an insulating tape as a package substrate, it is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. Hei 7(1995)-321248.